


It Could Be Fate

by likealocket



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wildcard, Adam's on the phone with Brad when his new roommate arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship gen, but includes briefly mentioned past Adam/Brad. For buildyourwalls's birthday tomorrow. I wrote Brad for you, bb! Thanks to eleanor_lavish and ravenarrow for the betas. Title taken from the Mystery Date board game jingle.

"So what's the hot gossip in the land of Idols?" Brad asks.

Adam got back to the hotel from the Wildcard show about twenty minutes ago and after a round of hugs and goodbyes, is settled on the bed flipping through Rolling Stone and giving himself a pedicure with his iPhone between his cheek and shoulder while Brad digs for dirt on people he doesn't even know.

It's just like nothing's even changed, which is an oddly comforting thought.

"Everyone who isn't staying is leaving right now," Adam plucks out another cotton ball and flips a page in the magazine. "It's weird, you feel guilty but at the same time it's like, fuck yeah, _I'm_ still here and now I'm not going anywhere until the end, bitches. You know?"

"Well don't smother your roommate to death under the weight of all your humility there, honey."

"My roommate is gone, actually," Adam says, ignoring Brad ignoring him and looking over at the empty bed and closet. "I'm supposed to get a new one here at the hotel tonight and then we move in to the mansion tomorrow morning."

"The _mansion_ ," Brad repeats and the level of delight in his voice is bordering on dangerous.

After the Group Two results show when Adam made it through, Brad got most of the _America's Next Top Biggest Gay Idol Survivor Project_ shit out of his system and has since proceeded to act unimpressed about every new development while also taking every opportunity to make this as hilarious for himself as possible at Adam's expense. Which Adam is grateful for because he only has Neil to do that otherwise and they both like to remind him that his ego is simply too large for either of them to stifle alone.

Adam is so lucky to have them both in his life.

He finishes removing the polish from the little toe of his left foot and tosses the final used cotton ball into the trash.

"I don't know who I'm going to get. There are seven other guys left; this could go a lot of different ways." Adam is trying to keep an open mind, but from what he's seen, he's worried about some of the ways this can go more than others.

He gets through a few more pages of the magazine while Brad rattles down the list of other Top 13 boys using mostly tasteless and occasionally crude descriptions based on their clips from the show. Adam doesn't bother correcting him because a huffy Brad is an unhelpful Brad.

"That's six. Who did I forget?" Brad asks.

"Kris," Adam says and he's in the middle of standing up from the bed so it unintentionally comes out on a sigh. Damn it.

"Oooooh, young Kristopher," Brad says sagely, though they're the same age. "And just what do we think of Kris, hmmm?" He's fishing, but he also has something to fish for and they both know it, so Adam gives in.

"He's…"

"Hot? Tasty? Delicious?" Brad offers. "The long lost country cousin doppelganger of your sexiest former flame, moi?"

Adam smirks because that's all true. Not that he'll agree out loud, but he also doesn't need to. He settles on: "Distracting."

All things considered, aside from the _distracting_ thing, Kris is probably the best of all possible roommate options. Adam likes Kris, he's laid-back and quietly funny and crazy-talented. Adam hasn't been able to get a true read on the how the Christianity vibe will factor in from Kris, but if Adam has learned anything about Kris so far it's that he's a good person, so he's not that worried about it in time.

There's a knock on the door and Adam turns. "Hey, hang on," he interrupts Brad mid-sentence and then calls playfully toward the door, "You can come in, I'm decent." Immediately he cringes a little for forgetting that he doesn't know who he can really be himself around totally yet until they all get to know each other a little better. He hopes for the best.

Brad _hpmhs_ at being cut off and then says, "Ooooh, your new Mystery Date!" Adam hears clapping. "Which one did you get? Dreamy Kristopher, I hope. Oh, I hope, I hope."

Adam hadn't closed the door all the way in anticipation of his new roommate coming, and the pressure of the knocking opens it a few more inches.

"Hello? Adam?" he hears and then a tousled head of hair and a lopsided grin appear in the gap. "I'm your new roommate?"

Kris Allen, of course. Adam chokes on a laugh, which Brad interprets correctly and makes a gleeful, amused noise on the other end of the line.

Covering the earpiece with one hand so he can protect Kris from Brad for as long as humanly possible, Adam smiles and moves to the doorway. Kris is pushing it open with the toe of his Chucks and maneuvering a rolling suitcase, messenger bag and guitar case inside.

"Where should I put this stuff?" Kris asks, tapping a rhythm on the handle of his pullman and looking around.

Unfortunately, covering the earpiece means the mouthpiece _isn't_ covered and Brad can still hear them. "Yes, Adam. Where _should_ he put his baggage? Is there room amongst your fabulous accessories for his guitar and adorable plaid shirts in your wide, open closet?"

Adam lets a laugh slip out, he can't help it. Kris raises an eyebrow, but he's still grinning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your call. I'll just." Kris zips his lips and tosses the invisible key over his shoulder –wow, distracting and adorable- and starts to exaggeratedly tip-toe towards the bed without the magazine and nail polish remover. The pullman's wheel catches on the corner of an arm chair and Kris is yanked back down on his feet, his face scrunched in confusion.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Brad." Adam regretfully uncovers the phone completely, hoping but not believing for a minute that Brad will behave himself, and props it between his cheek and shoulder. "Kris, it's caught on the thing there, see? Here, let me get your guitar." He reaches for the guitar, which Kris gives up gratefully so he can free his suitcase.

"Damn right, you'll take his instrument," Brad continues smugly. "You'll take his instrument and put it right in your-"

"Goodbye, Bradley," Adam says, which is his way of saying _Goodbye, Bitch_ in polite company. He knows Brad will take that to mean _call back in twenty minutes so we can talk about this_ instead of _call back right the fuck now for live commentary_.

"Woo!" Kris actually cheers when his luggage is free, and ok, maybe Adam has a little harmless crush. Kris looks back over his shoulder and gestures at the phone. "Bradley. Brother?"

"Brad. Friend. Also ex," Adam says, smiling fondly. He hasn't actually outright talked about it with anyone here so far, but really, he knows he mostly doesn't ever need to. He also pretty much knows Kris's reaction here will gauge how much and how soon Adam can really be himself with Kris.

"Ah," Kris nods solemnly. "Well, that would explain his deep-rooted need to know if my guitar would fit in your closet."

So apparently covering the earpiece on his phone doesn't really block the sound so much. Good to know. Adam raises an eyebrow in question. He really didn't think this was going to be a problem with Kris.

Kris grins and shrugs. "It might fit, but I think you'd probably prefer it the other way around?"

His grin flashes wider with a hint of smartass before he turns back to wrestling with his suitcase and Adam knows that when Brad calls back, he's going to tell him that he's pretty sure he just opened the door to the perfect Mystery Date.


End file.
